testeditfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Astarothfan/Holy swords
Holy swords = Excalibur: The holy sword named Excalibur is one of the most powerful holy sword in all of existence, and was one of two swords once held by the great and powerful King Arthur Pendragon. Excalibur was so powerful that it could even match the power of Durandal, but unfortunately it was destroyed and made into seven different swords, from the pieces of the sword, aptly named Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency,Excalibur Ruler, and Excalibur Blessing. The Excaliburs were eventually fused together with Durandal to make Ex-Durandal, currently wielded by Xenovia. Durandal: The holy sword named Durandal is one of the most powerful holy swords in all of existence, once wielded by the Roman ruler Charalmagne Roland, who used the sword to vanquish his enemies. Durandal is so powerful it is put into another dimension for safety. Durandal abilities can be used in multiple ways depending on its wielder, for Xenovia it would release massive destructive force, for Yuuto it would release a little bit less energy so it is easier to control. It was eventually fused with the seven Excalibur fragments to make Ex-Durandal, which is currently wielded by Xenovia. Caliburn: The holy sword Caliburn is considered the true holy king sword, wielded by Arthur. This sword is the sword in the stone, as it was the one who actually chose Arthur not Excalibur. Caliburn is powerful enough to be considered the strongest holy sword in existence, even creating massive amounts of holy aura that surpasses that of both Durandal and Excalibur. The current owner of Calibur is Arthur Pendragon, the strongest holy sword user. Ex-Durandal: is a powerful holy sword, that inherits the power of both the Excalibur fragments, and Durandal. It was fused togeather by the scientists in the heavens allowing who ever the wielder to use both the raw powers of Excalibur and Durandal. Xenovia is the current wielder of Ex-Durandal and is currently trying to master Excalibur and Durandal abilities. Ascalon: is a very unique holy sword as it was originally wielded by Saint George, which he used to kill a dragon. This means Ascalon has the abilities of a holy sword and also the properties of a dragon slayer, which hurts dragons more then anything else. It is currently wielded by Issei who fused it together with his boosted gear, and only uses it when he fights against a dragon. Fused Excalibur: is the fusion of four fragments of Excalibur which are Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Mimic, and Excalibur Rapidly. Fused Excalibur was a one time use as it was used by Freed and then destroyed by Yuuto. |-|Demonic Swords = Gram: The strongest demon sword, that has the destructive capabilities comparable to that of Durandal and dragon slayer abilities as well. Seigfried, who it originally belonged to, used Gram to kill Fafinir. The modern day Siegfried, who's ancestor is the original Siegfried, had previously owned it. He eventually lost control of it, as Gram saw Yuuto as a better host, switching sides to Yuuto's, and ultimately causing Siegfried's defeat. Yuuto is the current owner of Gram. Tyrfing: A strong demon sword, which was originally held by the modern day Siegfried. It has the ability to create craters. Tyrfing as well as the rest of the demonic swords eventually all went to Yuuto, after the modern day Siegfried's defeat. Dáinsleif: A strong demon sword, which was originally held by the modern day Siegfried. It is able to create giant pillars of ice from the ground, within an instant. Dáinsleif, as well as the rest of the demon swords held by Siegfried, eventually switched over to Yuuto's side. Balmung: A very powerful demon sword, originally held by the modern day Siegfried. It was stated to have a drill like aura, as well as being able to make powerful whirlwinds. The ownership of Balmung as well as the rest of the demonic swords eventually switched over to Yuuto, after Siegfried's fall. Nothung: One of the most powerful demon swords, it was originally seen with the modern day Siegfried. Nothung has the immense power to rip through space and time. It eventually changed over to Yuuto, as Siegfried falls to Yuuto. Whatevs. Category:Blog posts